


Missed Chance

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike didn't get to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series, after Connie moves to Los Angeles [and Law & Order: LA].

Jack knocked on the door. Mike was staring open-mouthed at a piece of paper.

“Everything alright? You look a bit shell-shocked.”

“Connie…”

“Oh.” Jack walked forward, placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “We all have to do our duty. It’s a good thing she’s doing for her family.”

“I know. I didn’t think she’d leave so abruptly without giving me a call. All I’ve got is this damn letter.”

“I’m sure you’ll see her again. Los Angeles is only a plane ride away.”

“I didn’t get to tell her.”

“What?”

“I was going to tell her that I love her.”


End file.
